Torn Apart
by X-Bite Me-You Wish-X
Summary: Don't worry I promise I'll help you" She whispered then the Pain started. Isabella Maison is a famous singer and strong vampire that can minulaplate others powers. Her life sounds pertty good right? Wrong. After Edward Leaves In New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! I hope you like it! **

**Read & Review please.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**1. Finding A Friend In An Enemy.**

**Bella's POV.**

My mind was numb. There really was no point in running, But I had to try. It was a worthless effort he had me pinned down in a heart beat. The voice inside my head was gone and it was just me and him.

"I truly am sorry" He siad pulling me back to my feet. I shrugged as he lead my back to the meddow. My one peaceful place where I found solice was now dark, dismal and empty. I sighed and sat down. He stood over me and looked down his Deep red eyes boring into mine with open curiosity.

"I expected more of a fight from you," He was very curious, I could see it in his eyes but he was being cautious. I shrugged again. If I were to try to talk I was sure I would scream and that is a sign of weakness. I am not weak, not anymore.

"So where are the vampires who saved you the last time?" Curiousity got the better of him.

"Gone" I replyed. No scream only a whisper.

"Wern't you..." He began but I swiftly cut him off.

"Nothing of importance, mearly a distraction" I sneered, That was an almost word for word quote of what he said to me.

A high pitched laugh emmetted from the trees along with firey hair and an evil smile.

Victoria.

"Are you going to kill me then?" The words were out of my mouth before I willed to speak them. She nodded and before I could blink she was sitting about a foot from me.

"You mate killed mine" He eyes softened at the end of her sentence.

"I'm going to tell you somthing not because I don't want to die, I'm already dead but because you deserve to know." I paused

"Can you just kill her already" Laurant seethed impatiently. But she nodded telling me to continue.

"When I was in hospital _he _told me that the whole time they were trying to trap James and when he was being killed he never thought of you," I looked up from the ground cautiously to see he reaction. She was nodding!?! I gave her a questioning look.

"I knew he never loved me the way I loved him" She gave me a sad smile.

"I know how that feels" I muttered but of course she had to have stupid vampire hearing and heard me.

"Did he really leave?" Funny,It sounded like she actually cared.

"Yea his excat words were 'you were only ever a distraction nothing of importance' that and other things" A sob threatened to escape but I bit it back. Then I felt cold arms slowly wrap themselves around me.  
After that everything happened so fast. One minute Victoria is hugging me the next a gigiant ball of red/brown fur was running at us full speed. It looked like a bear but its features were slightly more kenine more dog like. It lunged at Victoria but she pushed it off her. Snarls and Growls were getting louder and a few were comming from the trees around me. I was watching Victoria and the dog/bear fight when Sam stepped out from the trees.

"Bella you have to come back here Jacob can handel her," He said reaching out a hand for me to take.

"Thats Jake?" I looked at him the disbelief must have been evident on my face bacause he smirked. I thought back to that day on the beach when Jake told me about the 'cold-ones'. Then it clicked.

"But I thought it was only a legend?" I asked then it was his turn to be puzzled.

"He told you?" I nodded. Then there was a loud rumble and I looked over to see Jake had Victoria pinned up against a tree.

"No Jake its him who was going to hurt me" I screeched pointing at Laurant. Jake looked from me to Victoria to Laurant and I nodded. He gave a mennicing growl and sprinted at laurant. I rushed over to Victoria Jake had taken off her arm I grabbed it. I had seen Carlisle reatach many of Emmetts fingers and such so I half knew what to do. I heald the arm close to the socket and pushed it back into place.

"Thank you for saving me" She breathed pulling me into a hug. Just as I put my arms around her I was hit by somting on my shoulder the force made my whole body turn that direction and I glanced down my top and Jacket had been completly ripped apart and I had 3 big gashes running down my shoulder. Blood was pouring from the wounds and my vision was becoming blurry. My head was spinning. I couldn't feel any of the right side of my body. I bairly regestered it when someone knelt down next to me.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll help you" The person whispered. Then the burning started.


	2. Thinking is dangerious

**2. Thinking Is Dangerious It Allows You To Remember.**

**Bella's POV.**

The pain was numbing slightly and I could feel my own heart slow. I knew that I had been moved. Victoria was always with me, Laurant I assumed was dead thanks to the wolfs. In all the time I had been changing it was completly different to when James attacked me. I couldn't move of speak no matter how how hard I tryed. It was almost like I was in a coma never moving but always thinking. Thinking is dangerious it allows you to remember. As I lay here I remembered, I remembered the first time he took me to the meddow but this memory is different when we were at my truck and we were about to have our first kiss he moved away and said "No Bella, I don't want you" And then he was gone and I was alone again. I knew this wasn't what happend but it felt so real. I screamed out and actually made a noise, I let out a bloodcurtling scream and heard my heart let out one last uneven thump. My eyelids flicked open. I gasped as I took in my surroundings. I was lying on a sofa, It seemed fimmilar but I couldn't quite remember where from. The room was so bright and everything was so clear like watching television in H.D. I took in a breath and a million different smells hit me all at the same time. Some nice and siome not so nice.

"Bella?" A voice called from across the room. As I turned I realised where I was and why tht sofa looked so fammilar. I was in the Cullens living room, My dead heart sunk to the very pit of my stomach. It was excatly the same.

"How are you feeling?" Victoria asked helping me to stand up.

"Everything is so bright and clear" I stated streching my legs. I walked into the downstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror.

A pale woman looked back at me, her long brown hair cascaded down her back and her features were defined and perfect, Her eyes were a deep red but they sparkled.

"Thats not me" I whispered touching the mirror, the woman mimiked my movement.

"My throat hurts" I said as the ich in the back of my throat started to burn.

"Lets hunt" Victoria smiled "Theres a town nearby".

"I'm a vegetarian" I said confidently. Even if Carlisle doesn't want me in his family I will still follow in his footsteps.

"This will be new" She said but I was already skipping over to the back door toward the forest.

**Mean while somewere in Alaska.**

**Alice's POV**

I was out hunting when I froze up, My legs stopped moving and my eyes glaced over.

_Bella was lying on the ground in the meddow that Edward used to take her to. Laurant was standing over her and she had 3 huge gashes over her shoulder and blood was pouring out of them and soalking her top and a puddle was staring to form around her head and torso. Then all of a sudden Laurant was gona but Victoria appared by Bella and began checking her wounds she looked uspset. She bent down close to Bellas right ear and whispered._

_"Don't worry I promise I'll help you" Then she lightly kissed her cheek and bent lower to Bellas cuts. Shw lowered her lips curling them back over her teeth, She bit into Bellas shoulder and Bellas head instantly slumped and her eyes closed. _

"Nooo" I screamed and rammed my fist into the tree I was standing beside. "She can't be gone" Not my sister, not Bella. She didn't deserve any of it she was always so sweet and selfeless and brave. I screamed again and again as I dry sobbed and dropped to the ground. Hitting it repetedly.

"Ali, Ali What did you see? What happened?" Jasper yelled shaking my shoulders.

He pulled me off the ground I still violently shaking with sobs and screaming.

"I need to talk to Edward" I yelled as I struggled to stand on my own, As soon as he let go of me I fell again. Why Bella what did she ever do?!?

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I was trying to see her future but I was only gettong black and everytime I did I hit the ground and screamed "NO" This can not be happening!

"Edward I don't know what to do her emotions are crazy shes completly grief strickin, and shes not even sad its 100 times stronger than that its like dispare and depression."

"What has she said?" Edward asked as I tryed and failed again.

"She had screamed "NO" And Somthing else but I didn't catch it I was out hunting and when I heard her scream I came back and she was lying on the ground screaming, dry hiyterics and her eyes keep glazing over and then she yells again, she wanted to talk to you"  
"Put her on then"

"You kneed to come home" I yelled

"Alice I need you to calm down and explain"  
"I can't...I...I can't...say it just come home please"

"I'm nearly there is everyone else home?" He asked I could her the wind blowing so he was running.

".s.....How..far are..y..you?" I sobbed.

"Right here" He said and I spun around and he was kneeling on the ground beside me.

"Lets get her inside" He nodded to Japer who picked me up and cradled me in his arms I tryed again and again to get her future. Jasper set me down on one of the arm chairs and Edward sat facing me with everyonne around us.

"Show me" He instructed.


	3. Isabella Maison vs Scilence

**Heyy heres chapter 3. R&R. at least 5 more reviews please**

* * *

**Isabella Maison And The Scilence That Consumes All.**

**170 Years Later.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Get you ass up we gota go, you have your photoshoot and then a recording sesion today, and we have to go shopping inbetween them!" Vic yelled yanking my book out of my hands.

"Its only 10 and the photoshoot doesn't start until 12!" I said, I staired at the book in her hands.

"Yea but you have nothing to wear for the photo shoot for the album cover." She said draggin me up. I was actually glad she wanted to go out, Wuthering Heights brought back so many memories, memories that were supposed to be lost but no they still plague me, Haunting me for eternity.

"Fine then lets go" I sighed and sprung to my feet.

Last year I complained that our life was boring moving from town to town. So Victoria thought to spice things up I should enter our schools talent show. She tricked me into singing, I didn't win some dancer did but a talent scout saw me and thought I was 'Brilliently super fantastic' They were his excact word. He's my manager now Pete. Hes really nice and found me a record company. I couldn't be called Bella Swan though, she was supposed to be dead and at the time me and Vic were going by Mason. So my label name is Isabella Maison. No One and I mean no one is allowed to call me Bella. She was a weak human who wasn't good enough for anyone. Isabella is a strong vampire that can minulaplate others powers, I have the power to control others powers I can sence what there power is and dull it or make it stronger. I can also use and take that persons power. Right now I only have my own power though I ahev borrowd a few peoples powers.

Right now we are living in Forks. We only moved in and Victoria is very eager to check out the local malls. Me on the other hand I wanted to sit in my old home and read the rest of my book and subermirse my self in happy, sad and life distroying memories. But what you want to do and what you have to do are two different things.

I ran down stairs and over to my baby it is midnight blue convertable. I put the top down and we spead off to the closest mall there was.

**Meanwhile In Alaska.**

**Alice's POV.**

"Edward...were going hunting," I said gently shaking his shoulder. He just looked up at me. He haden't spoken since I'd shown him the memory.

Flashback Starts.

_"Show me" He instructed. I shut my eyes and thought back to when I was hunting, I thought about my legs locking up and my eyes glacing over and then the vision started. Bella and Laurant, him going Victoria coming. Bella all bloody, Victoria whispering to Bella and then Bella's eyes closing. _

_As soon as Belas eyes were closed he stood up from his chair and I had another vision. _

_Edward was in a small room and a small girl was there, she had blood red eyes and wore a dark black cloak that reached the ground. A door on the Back wall opened and a plump woman poked her head around the door._

_"Miss Jane Voultri Aro would like to speak to you," VOLTURI!!!_

_The girl, Jane flatened out her cloak and said thanks to the woman who had shut the door. _

_"Looks like we'll have to finish this another time Edward sorry," Her voice was sickly sweet. Edward dropped to the ground and was shaking and yelling. _

_"No please kill me now I can't bare another minute of this Please just kill me!!" _

_"Sorry" Jane said and she strode from the room leaving Edward hunched over on his knees yelling and sobbing._

_When the vision ended Edward was on his feet._

_"Well you know what I'm going to do" And he made to walk from the room but I grabbed on to his arm. _

_"You don't know if thats what really happened or if shes even dead." I whispered._

_"Will someone let us in on the big secret please!" Emmett yelled and Edward shuddred. I put my hand on his arm and he glanced at me, I nodded and turned back to everyone. Emmett was furious and his fists were clenced Rosalie was trying to clam him down. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the sofa arms wrapped around each other and Jasper was sitting on the sofa. _

_"I had a vision that..." I shuddered and then started sobbing again but Edward finsihed my sentence._

_"Bellas gone" He whispered then he started violently shaking. _

_"What?? Who?? Who hurt her!" Emmett practically screamed. Edward opened his mouth but no words came out._

"Victoria" I whispered.

Flashback Ends.

"Come on you haven't hunted in weeks" I said gently pulling him up and pushing him out his door. Once we got to the edge of the forest his thirst took over and his instincts rulled him.

When we were both well feed we started to head back to the house. Emmett came running up to us.

"Carlisle called a family meating he says its urget"

I looked and Edward and we took off sprinting across the grass. When we got to the house eveyone was in the dining room sitting in their seats looking a Carlisle. He unnessarly cleared his throat and spoke,

"I think we should go back to Forks."


	4. Like A Baby's first Words

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but schools started back and my getting back into a routeen.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**4. Like A Baby's First Words.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Isabella could we get one of you outside?" Pete asked the photographer and me.

"Sure" I nodded walking over to wardrobe.

"I think I'm going out side now" I said and smiled politely at Keria my personal shopper or my wardrobe expert. She handed me 3/4 length rip cut jeans, a black top that said 'your looking at the Queen of rock' and a pair of simple black all-star converse. I threw everything on and checked it looked ok in the mirror.

"Lets go chop chop" Pete said from out side the door. There was a tyre on a rope hanging from a tree and the grass looked like it hadn't been cut in years. I had to sit and pose and stand in long grass for what seemed like an age.

"Perfect that's the shot," the photographer yelled. I hadn't even realized he was taking a picture I was sitting with my back to the camera making a daisy chain and staring off into space.

"Can she go now??" Vic asked from inside.

"In about a half hour, we need to run the cover by her then that's it" Pete said hugging me. I nodded and went to my dressing room, it's really boring. Pale white walls with black leather furniture not exactly the best decor out there but it goes I suppose, just as I thought this Vic poked her head around the door.

"You should see the CD it looks great" She practically bounced away.

The CD cover was great, My name was written across the bottom of the photo of me with my back to the camera, the title; 'Torn Apart', was in bold on the top.

"It should be in stores by tomorrow morning" Pete said holding one out to me "Will you sign it for me please?" I grabbed a black sharpie and wrote my name in my scribbled handwriting.

"Thanks, the first of many!" he was running his hands thought his blond hair.

"Are we going to for a quick shop now?" I turned to Victoria.

**Meanwhile In Alaska.**

**Alice's POV.**

"I think we should go back to Forks" I flinched instantly at this knowing the reaction it was sure to get from Edward. Well-done Carlisle Not only is he not able to speak but you want him to curl up on his sofa for a week again. That's what happened when Emmett thought about all the funny things that he did with Bella like when he scared he by jumping on the car. And Edward barely made it to his room, he stayed in that position for a week before he even thought about moving.

I looked over at Edward who was leaned back in his chair and appeared to be deep in thought.

"I think it's a good idea," Jasper said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I looked up and realized everyone was looking at Edward and me like we were the division makers.

"I'll try but if it gets to much I'm just going to leave" I said looking at Carlisle who nodded.

"Grave" A croaky voice said and my head whipped around to Edward. He spoke! Everyone's expressions were pure amazement it was like a small child saying his first words.

"what do you mean Edward?" Esme asked patting his back.

He bowed his head and whispered "Her grave" I never menishoned a grave, for all we know there isn't even one. As soon as I thought that he growled.

"Is it settled then are we going back?" Rose asked I let my eyes glaze over and I searched.

_We were in our house but there was something wrong something different._

"Yes were going back" I nodded.


End file.
